House Sitting Matt
by Ganymede1135
Summary: Ethan Craft house sits for the McGuire family and hangs out with the youngest son Matt. Brotherly bonding, desire, an awesome night...and no parents. Told from Ethan's POV. Do not read if you are not into Boy x Boy pairings. I do not own "Lizzie McGuire" or the characters. Do comment and follow, hope you enjoy!


Name's Ethan Craft and my story takes place when I was 16 years old. My friend Lizzie McGuire and I've been hanging out a few months prior. I was working part-time as a delivery driver and I couldn't wait for Spring Break. Even though I didn't see much of Lizzie at her house, she still offered me to swing by with Miranda and Gordo. So, there I was riding along in the car by myself, just to enjoy some chill time. I really wanted to see her today but I'd some errands to do for my folks, so no choice. Was able to meet her for lunch, we were on the way back to her house when Lizzie said "I've to ask you something..."

"OK, so tell me Liz," I said.

"I'm going to Miami with my parents," she said.

I didn't realize why so I said, "Yeah, so?"

She took a sip from the lemonade she bought and looked over at her front porch and said, "So, we'll be gone for ten days and Matt will be here-little bugger got himself grounded _again_; you think you can look after him?"

"Sure uh no problem, see you then," I said as Lizzie got out of the car and headed into her house. What the hell, this does suck. I don't wanna babysit a brat, though the money be worth it. _Would also miss out on some good parties too_; so, I was sitting there trying to figure out how the hell I was going to survive ten days with Matt McGuire when the phone rang. I answered the phone and it was Lizzie. She told me that her and her parents were going to be leaving earlier than planned and the house would be open for him while they were gone and asked her to give me a briefing on the RULES, so I didn't have to worry. I thanked her and we said good-bye. This was great; I did kinda like her little brother, he was cool, and _cute_. Matt had just turned 12 a couple of weeks ago and I think he's a heart-stopper. He's about , spiky brown hair, a fireball of energy and an amazing ass. I'd spent many a night fantasizing about him and had often thought of ways I might get to have a Bro Night him. Being the school hottie and his sister's crush made it seem impossible- but was it?

So the next few weeks went by. I was at the McGuire house Tues. afternoon after school which meant Lizzie and her folks would leave at 4:15 to make sure I wasn't late. It was Friday night and Lizzie had left that afternoon with her parents, so I called the house to tell Matt that I'd meet him there Monday afternoon at 4 pm because Liz gave me a head up how serious her parents took homework. Matt said that was cool. Then he asked what I was doing and if I wanted to come watch _Alien Apocalypse_ and play a few video games. It was already late, and I'd nothing going on, so I headed over there. My house was only a few blocks away, so it was a quick bike ride. On the way all I could think of was how cute he probably looked. When I got there, I was right. Matt looked amazingly hot. She was wearing his blue PJ shorts; a white _Pokemon_ shirt with a pair of flip flops. The shorts were so tight I could see the outline of his butt.

"Want a soda?" Matt asked.

"Sure," I said, and he went into the kitchen while I sat down on the main couch. A moment later he returned with my _Pepsi_ and sat down beside me. Matt started the movie and we settled down to watch. After about a half hour, he snuggled up to me and suddenly put his head on my shoulder. At this point I was not watching the movie. I couldn't take my eyes off Matt. I put my arm around him, letting the kid snuggle even closer. Before long we'd both fallen asleep. I awoke a couple of hours later with Matt fast asleep with his head in my lap and I had a raging hard on. I'd to get out of there so I slipped out from underneath his fine looking head, took one last look at his sexy little ass, and headed home.

Sunday afternoon I called Matt and left a voice mail to remind him that I'd be there at 7 p.m. so we could have fun until 9:15. The next afternoon I got ready and walked over to the house. When I got to the front door, I was a little pissed that the door was locked, and I had to knock just to see if Matt was in. But my nerves soon chilled out. I knocked and a few seconds later Matt came and opened the door and said, "Sorry, I took a nap; I'll be ready in two minutes" and he turned and walked upstairs to his bedroom. I was surprised to say the least that he'd just answered the door wearing only a gray t-shirt and some boy short pants. I watched his ass as he walked all the way up to the second floor; I swear he was shaking it at bit on purpose. Matt got dressed and we passed time watching _Zombie Aliens from the Nebular_ and sharing some _Tostino_ rolls.

As the movie started to end, we chatted a bit, about nothing really, "So you're gonna be back after a month, right?" Matt asked.

"Yeah lil' man, the first Monday of every month."

"Cool," he said, "You wanna look at some porno with me when we get the plates cleaned?"

It had been awhile since I'd watched some porn. I remember hearing him talking to his best friend Lanny about always getting horny when he saw naked bodies or thought of _dirty_ stuff. I said "Yeah, for sure. I'll watch some with you." For the rest of the night all I could think off was fucking him, hoping he'd be into it. All I knew was he was a beautiful boy; we were going to get off and he'd be horny.

I stopped at the Safe-Way and got a six pack. When I got to the house, I was a little disappointed Matt was wearing jean shorts and a t-shirt, but he still looked cute. He invited me in, and I offered him a beer. She popped a bowl of popcorn and handed it to me. We each took a few looks at a porn mag Lanny apparently gave him. It was funny seeing Matt have his first beer. But he'd probably get used to it and he said he'd be right back. I nearly fell over when he came downstairs; I thought I was dreaming. There he was standing in front of me, his hair up in spikes and wearing black cotton briefs and a white tank top; _shit he looked amazing_! I was instantly hard, and my jaw dropped.

Matt gave me a cute little smile and said "Do ya like what you see?" I couldn't find the words, so I nodded yes. "Good dude," he said, "because I've wanted this for a while." The kid straddled my lap and began kissing me deeply. My hands were all over him while we kissed; I kept switching from his ass to her pert little nipples. Matt broke the kiss and said, "God, I've wanted this. When I just had my birthday, I used to lay in bed at night and play with myself thinking about guys-even you." Hearing this squashed any thoughts about it being a bad idea to continue, and I wanted him more than anyone I had ever wanted before.

I picked Matt up and carried him to his bedroom. He wrapped his legs tightly around my waist as I laid him down on the bed and began kissing him on his neck. I rubbed on his belly a bit then lifted his shirt up exposing his body and began squeezing and kissing it. I kissed my way down to his short-covered crotch and removed his pants; revealing his perfectly haired mound. Matt spread his legs and pulled my face closer to his little butt hole and I began licking and sucking his beautiful ass. He smelled and tasted amazing! I continued lapping up his sweet juices and teasing his small cock with my tongue.

"Oh! Oh dude! God yes, I'm going to blow," and with that he started bucking his little hips thrusting his cock into my face. I tongued him deep until his orgasm died down.

"Oh my god," Matt said as he pulled my face up to his to kiss me.

I broke our kiss and said "I've wanted to do that for a long time lil' dude."

"And I've imagined it many times." He got up from the bed. "I'll be right back" Matt said and left the room. I laid there loving how this was going. Matt returned a minute later with a fresh beer. I watched as he took a drink from the can standing there in front of me completely naked. Damn, he had a perfect body. Matt handed me the beer and as I took a drink, he dropped to his knees and began removing my jeans.

"Wow! You've got a really nice cock Ethan, big too," he said with a grin as he stoked my 9 inches. Matt started sucking my cock slowly while massaging my balls. I was in 7th Heaven! Wondered if his sister could suck my cock like this, and he was taking my whole length into his young mouth. I sat there watching him suck my cock, while he looked right into my eyes. It had been awhile since I had a blow job and after only a few minutes I bucked my hips up and shot my load down the kid's throat.

"Mmmmm," he said "I could suck your cock some more, but right now I wanna fuck your brains out."

Honestly, I was ready for more already. Matt climbed up, grabbed my cock and slowly eased himself onto my warm shaft.

"Oh God that feels good, you're mega big!" Matt began rhythmically bouncing up and down. "Mmmmm, ooooooooooo man," he moaned loudly. After a few minutes he began moaning louder and panting.

"Dude ooooooooooooooo yes, yes," Matt said and I felt the walls of his ass tighten around my cock as he reached orgasm. He continued to move slowly up and down till his orgasm chilled. Then he climbed off me and onto all fours saying, "Get behind me." I wasted no time as this was my favorite position. I grabbed his little ass tightly with both hands while I shoved my cock deep into his waiting virgin hole. I began slamming my cock into him as deep as I could while reaching around to pinch those sweet nipples of his.

"Et- dude ooooooooh, mmm good, yes deeper, give me more of your big cock." I began furiously slamming my cock into him. My balls were slapping off Matt's thighs. Before long he was having yet another orgasm. "Oh, yes I'm Cumming," he said. Then Matt said the one thing I'd always imagined him saying but never thought I'd hear, not even at that moment. "Do you wanna to fuck my ass?" _Are you kidding me_ I thought to myself.

"God yes dude!" I said as I reached into the nightstand and grabbed the lube, I carried with me (for emergencies). I put some lube on my fingers and began fingering his butthole slowly. First with one finger then two, when he said, "Okay I'm ready for you." I pushed my cock into his ass slowly. "My god Ethan, your cock feels so good inside of me." I began slowly picking up the pace. We continued for about five more minutes before I felt my orgasm building up to **POP**.

"Going to cum," I said as I began pounding the kid harder.

"Dude oooo yes, cum in me baby, cum in my ass." With that I released my load as he lost himself in yet another orgasm. I pulled out and laid down. Matt turned and laid on top of me and kissed me deeply.

"You're amazing," I said as I lightly traced my fingers up and down his spine. Matt looked me in the eye and said, "That was the best fun I've ever had." We laid there, holding each other till we fell asleep; me with a big smile having just fucked my _girlfriend's_ little brother on _his_ bed. We had sex every night till Lizzie and her parents came home. Then Matt went back to his normal life and his friends who he eventually experimented with. About a year later, Lizzie and I got together, but Matt and I still seemed to find time to fuck. He is a total horn dog who can't get enough of my cock, and I love fucking him. Liz and I have _fun_ once or twice a month, but Matt and I find time 2 or 3 times a week.


End file.
